This invention relates to a body fluid absorbent wearing article for absorption and containment of body fluids such as a disposable diaper, a sanitary napkin, a liquid-absorbent pad and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1993-253259A discloses a body fluid absorbent wearing article comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent panel disposed between these sheets. The panel comprises a first sub-panel facing the topsheet and a substantially nonapertured second sub-panel underlying the first sub-panel. The first sub-panel comprises thermoplastic synthetic resin fiber by 10–70 wt % and cellulose fiber by 30 –90 wt %. The cellulose fiber contains therein super-absorptive polymer particles. The first sub-panel has a plurality of through-openings with an opening area of 10–2,000 mm2 and an opening percentage of 2–70 %. The topsheet has a plurality of fine apertures with an opening area of 10–2,000 mm2 and an opening percentage of 2–70 %.
In this article of well known art, solid ingredients of body fluids having passed the fine apertures of the topsheet are received in the through-openings of the first sub-panel liquid ingredients are absorbed in the first and second sub-panels. With this article, it is not concerned that any amount of solid ingredients might stay on the topsheet and the solid ingredients once having been received in the through-openings of the first sub-panel might return back from the panel to the topsheet.
However, the liquid ingredients such an urine, loose passage or menstrual discharge having been absorbed in the first sub-panel over a given area thereof are prevented by the plurality of through-openings from rapidly spreading in the entire first sub-panel.
In addition, this known article includes no particular construction adapted to ensure that the liquid ingredients such as urine, loose passage or menstrual discharge having been absorbed in the first sub-panel can smoothly transfer to the second sub-panel. Consequently, it is impossible for the second sub-panel spaced from the topsheet to positively retain these body fluids. Under the wearer's body weight exerted on the panel, the first and second sub-panels are compressed and these body fluids still staying in the first sub-panel may often flow back to the topsheet.